Broken Promises
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: "Damn it, you are such a drama queen, Danielle! I only love you or else I wouldn't be putting up with your crap. Just like you put up with me and my uncontrollable Brie Mode.. I really do love you or else, I wouldn't be here right now. Our relationship is a confusing one but without each other, we would go insane." Brie Bella/Summer Rae FEMSLASH One-shot


**Author's Note: Random ass pairing is random.. I know right.. I am too lazy too write a summary so I will explain where this came from at the bottom, see you down there..**

 **Pairing: Brie Bella/ Summer Rae**

 **Rating: T for swearing and suggestive mature themes..**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea of the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and World Wrestling Entertainment. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **August 2014**

 **No One's POV**

"Come on Brianna, you promised that you wouldn't be so boring anymore now that you are single.. I wanna see Brie Mode tonight.." Nikki cooed to younger sister, waving the almost full glass in front of her younger twin's eyes. Nicole was always like this, she always wanted to party with her sister, Brie would rather drink somewhere private and secluded not a club full of strangers that could easily try to take advantage of either of them. The past six months had been hard for her especially when she broke up with her long time boyfriend, Daniel Bryan.. It wasn't anything against Bryan, he was genuinely a sweet guy and Brianna loved him.. but for the past couple years of her life, the younger twin was questioning her sexuality. But it never helped any that Creative and the WWE made them appear together as a couple on Total Divas, they always had to kiss each other.. multiple times but there was nothing there anymore. It never really clicked in her mind at first she has been working in the WWE for six years and had seen several women naked.. and none ever caught her interest.

However there was just one woman that flipped her whole world upside down. Danielle Moinet was her name but the WWE Universe knew her as Summer Rae the valet of Fandango. A woman from NXT that had the legs that could compare to Stacy Keibler and an attitude that needed adjusting, however the bitchy blonde intrigued Brie. The way the rookie Diva swayed her hips and strutted around in those short dresses like she owned the place. One night after a taping of Total Divas now that the blonde bombshell was apart of the cast, Brie Mode awakened and Brianna Garcia was gone for the night. When the former Diva's champion woke up, she wasn't in her bed but Summer's bed.. both were missing articles of clothing so it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened that night. At the time, she was engaged to Danielson and it made her feel sick to stomach, she had never been unfaithful to anyone she had dated. She felt like a whore, she felt like breaking down and crying.. That day was a very awkward day because the younger twin almost fled the motel room but couldn't do it so she woke the dancing Diva up and was informed what had happened. That day sparked the relationship between the two that they planned to keep a secret, they always pretended to hate each other but they were lovers. However that went against all of her beliefs at the time, it contradicted herself because she was with a man but now with a woman as well.. Three months later, Brianna was finally able to end the relationship with Bryan.. her sister thought she was stupid but supported her nonetheless. Six months later, she was happy with her girlfriend but it was still oblivious to everyone what was going on between them. "Hello, Brie? Are you even paying attention to me." The bustier Bella Twin asked poking Brie on the forehead until the shorter woman looked at her sister.

"Huh?" Brie cocked her head over to her not so identical twin, who only waved the glass full of alcohol in front of the other woman's face. "I am not drinking Nicole, no Brie Mode tonight. I made a promise that I wouldn't drink as much anymore." That wasn't a lie, Danielle and her never had the perfect relationship, it was full of undeniable and uncontrollable jealousy.. Summer hated when her girlfriend went into Brie Mode because the older woman wasn't in control of herself. And the former Diva's champion hated when her girlfriend got drunk and would dance on other women which was normally Saraya or Layla. So they made a compromise that neither of them would get wasted without being in the safety of each other's arms.

"But you promised that we would have some fun together and I want to get wasted. You never promise me any of that..so I don't know what you are talking about.." Her sister whined as she pour her sister a glass anyways. "Brie, don't be such a granny and loosen up a little.. Come on, we have got to find you a hot man.. One glass wouldn't hurt..would it?"

"Hey, I have fun! I just think that I can have fun without getting shitfaced, that stuff is strong and it's dangerous, Nikki." Brie scolded her sister as the older woman just let out a long sigh that was drawn out to emphasize her annoyance. For being twins, they were really different, Brianna was the more laid back twin that would rather read a good book or plant flowers than to party. Nikki was the twin that always wanted to live life to fullest and party at all despite that her boyfriend prefered her not too, by herself anyways..

Nikki merely grabbed a hold of her glass before taking a small sip of the beverage. "Brie! You aren't being any fun right now, come on.. Sister time, one glass wouldn't kill you, at least do that much for me." Her sister begged with her signature pouty face that normally gets her whatever she wants.

"Fine. Only because you are my sister.. just this one glass and then I am done for the night. But I am truly content with my life right, I don't need a man." Nikki only smirked as her younger sister admitted defeat and grabbed a hold of the one shot glass. There was a chance that this was going to be a major disaster but only one drink, that's she was going to drink. "Cheers to the fabulous life that we are living." She stated as they toasted their shots together before downing it in a single gulp.

"See that wasn't that hard, was it?" The taller twin stated as Brianna shook her head, the brunette grabbed her sister by the hand and started walking down toward the dance floor. "Let's go live a little.. I know how much that you love to dance." That wasn't a lie that for sure, Brie could outdance anymore with she truly felt like it. Nikki blinked a couple times before pointing over to a group of people.. "Let's go dance, shall we?"

 _An hour later.._

"Danielle, I promise you, this place has some of the best drinks in the entire city and they play good music, The atmosphere is amazing; you are totally going to love it!" Exclaimed an overly exciting Layla as she hit her hands on the steering wheel to whatever song was playing on the radio. The veteran Diva and Summer had gotten really close over the past couple months during their feud. Beforehand they were acquaintances merely complimenting each other on their attire or casual small talk, but once the leggy blonde returned from filming the Marine 4, and the feud started, they became almost like sisters. They had so many things in common and it was amazing that at least one Diva liked Danielle herself as a person and didn't see her as just Summer Rae. The dancing Diva was not really in the mood for going clubbing and that's rare for her, dancing was her passion besides wrestling. Danielle for once just wanted to be able to see her girlfriend without any interruptions or bullshit happening. However that wouldn't be the case because they were having at sisters' night out or something. Nikki Bella hated Summer Rae, she never figured out why.. but it was always hard to talk to her girlfriend without the plastic Bella around. The blonde knew that Brie never told her twin about their relationship and she respected her lover's wishes.. or anyone for that matter. It made sense because it would be more of a hassle and knowing Vince, he would make storylines out of their hidden relationship... "Love? Did you hear me?"

Summer snapped her head around to look away from the window and toward the driver of the vehicle. "Hm? Oh yeah, this place sounds great." Truth be told, the only reason why she was tagging along was because she didn't want Lay to go by herself, you always go with a buddy system type thing. There are so many creepy people out in the world that won't hesitate to hurt someone for their own personal motives. "I don't think that I am going to drink tonight, one of us has to be good enough to drive back."

"Fair enough love, but my ass is getting drunk. I have the next couple of days off so I am going to enjoy myself." Layla told the rookie Diva as Summer just nodded her head and looked down at her phone to see if her girlfriend had sent her a message or anything. She frowned slightly whenever she saw that Brianna never replied to her earlier text, it was almost midnight by the time that the dancing Divas were heading out but the older of the couple normally would at least text her goodnight. The blonde forced herself to smile because she didn't want Lay to figure out that she was upset. "Here we are!" The British woman said cheerfully as she pulled into the parking lot, Summer glanced at the building in front of her.. It didn't look like anything special, it looked like this would be a club where all the shootings would happen in the crime shows and movies. It gave the North Carolina woman an uneasy feeling in her gut but she shook it off once the older brunette turned off the car and grabbed her purse. Summer let out a defeated sigh and unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car following behind the hyperactive woman. Once they got in, the first thing the British woman did was walked over to the bar as the taller woman followed behind her.

The bartender served the woman her drink before Summer grabbed onto her hand. "I want to dance, I love this song." It was mainly to avoid the temptation of getting a drink for herself, she didn't want to break her promise to the younger Bella. She knew that if she had one shot that it would lead to multiple and then she not being able to remember what the hell happened the previous night.

"Yay! Let's do this!" The happy brunette squealed as she down the shot and placed it back on the counter before dragging the younger woman to the dance floor. It seemed like the DJ was just playing songs that always played on the radio maybe it was because she knew the words to every song that made she think that. It was all the songs that were made just to have other people grind against each other. Not really that she minded when Layla started to dance on her but she just wishing that it was her girlfriend instead. Then again the more that the music played, the more awkward the dancing got because after every couple songs, Lay would go back and get another drink which would mean, she would be more flirty than usual. "Heyyy..put your hands on me.." The British Diva cooed gently grabbing a hold of Summer's hands and guided them to her hips.

 _Great another night where I have to fight off a drunk British woman._ Summer bit her lip as she merely shook her head, it's her fault for being so secretive and leading the older Diva on. But how can you exactly break a woman's heart when you are scripted to dance around with her and kiss her at house shows? Danielle felt awful but maybe it was just the alcohol in Lay that makes her turn into a flirty woman. Who knew because Summer was clueless. That's when the blonde saw something out of the corner of her eye, a woman grinding up on some random guy.. Maybe it was the lighting at that exact moment but it sorta of looked like her girlfriend. _Brie?_ When the blonde went to attempt to call out for her, she unexpectedly felt the arms of the brunette wrapped around her neck as the former member of LayCool nuzzled her body into Summer's, her back pressed against the younger woman's stomach. The leggy Diva ignored the smaller woman and looked back over to where the woman was but she had disappeared into the crowd again. _I guess that I was just seeing things. There is no way that Brie would be out here, she promised me no Brie Mode._

"I feel like a rockstar!" She heard a deeper voice yell out and there was no mistaken who the owner of that voice was as Summer turned around toward the bar. There she was, there was no mistake now that the woman was Brie as she stood up one of the empty booth tables with a shot in her hand as Nikki was close by dancing on whatever dude was nearby. "Brie Mode!" She screaming before downing the shot in her hand and jumping into the arms of some random guy. As he released her and put her down to the floor, she then cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"Un. Fucking. Believable." Summer hissed in disgust while turning away from the twins, trying hold in her emotions the best that she could. _Brie promised me.. She promised that she wouldn't get drunk, never go Brie Mode anymore. But right now, my girlfriend, the love of my life is over there making out with some random stranger._ The thought process alone almost caused the tears to flow freely down her cheeks, if they were official and public, Danielle would go over there and slap the living hell out of that stranger, probably slap Nicole because this is probably her doing and drag Brie away from all of this. Now the dancing Diva is stuck watching and going through the never ending torture of watching the Bella twin grind up on anything that had a penis. They went through this before because Nikki is a really bad influence on Brianna, always trying to bring Brie Mode out and set her up with men. "Lay?" She whispered into the tiny Brit's ear and the older turned around to face the blue eyed blonde, wrapping her arms around her former enemy's neck. "I think that I could go for a couple of drinks right now. Mind getting one for me?"

"I.. gotz them. Don't chu move from here." Layla ordered the taller blonde before walking over toward the bartender. With that Summer took the opportunity to wipe her already glossy eyes and looked over in the general area that the twins were. It was almost too much to bare not only did she have to watch Brie make out with her ex boyfriend on-screen and when it revolved around Total Divas then again it was endless torment for the Bella when Summer had to make out with Fandango. Their careers were a double-edged sword to their relationship but they were living their dreams out so the strain was worth it for them. Now Brie was grinding her hips on a different guys as his hands explored her body, it's taking everything for Danielle not to go over there. "I has returned with da drinks.." The blonde heard the brunette announce as she stumbled getting up the step separating the dance floor from the bar. "Oopsie.. There's a stair ova.. there." She laughed louder than she probably intended to.

"Thanks love." Summer told her taking the glass out of her bestie's hand and drinking it in one gulp. "I needed that.."

"Summah! Look over there.. it's Bianca and what's er face!" She pointed over to the twins and the group of people she was with. "I wantz to go ova there!"

 _God damn it… I do find it funny that Layla can't even remember their names when she drinks. Whatever.. this is going to end badly._ Summer thought to herself as Layla laced her hands with the blondes before tugging the leggy Diva toward the crowd forcefully. "Lay.. let them do their thing, and let's do ours.." That's when Layla stopped and turned around to face the blonde, a silly little smirk appeared on her face before the Brit pulled her new ally down to her level and captured her lips to her own. That caught Summer off guard, but luckily for her she hadn't enough alcohol to be seduced by the Brit, so she gently pushed the brunette off of her. Just because her girlfriend was being slutty again didn't mean that Danielle had to stoop at low. Even if she wanted to get revenge on her girlfriend for betraying her, she wasn't going to use her best friend for it, it would hurt her feelings. The intoxicated woman just looked at the blonde with saddened eyes before blinking confusingly a few times. "Lay...I-"

"Oooooooh! We gotz us a set of lovebirdssss.. Brie!" Nikki's voice cut Summer off as the pair of Divas turned to face Nicole. "Briiieee..." She called out for her younger sister, who was too busy dancing with anything that had a penis. Briiiannnnaa!"

"What da fuck.. chu want Nikki? I am a little buzy.."

"Didn't I tell ya.. that those two.. were gonna hook up?" Nikki slurred pointing over to Summer and Layla, who was just kind of in her own little world right now as the taller blonde just shot a glare at the drunk Brie. That's when Brianna looked over at the pair of Divas, she squinted her eyes for a second like she didn't recognize them before her eyes widen and instantly moved away from the men she was dancing with.

"Hello Brianna." The blonde greeted her girlfriend emotionlessly as the younger twin was rubbing her eyes trying to focus.

"Danielle, hiiiii! I… I can… explain.." Summer merely folded her arms over her chest and tapped her heel on the wooden floor. It seems that Nikki was to drunk to have an attention span of more than five seconds, the same goes to Layla as they both walked down the dance floor together. Well as long as Lay is occupied and Nicole was as well, she could talk to her girlfriend in peace for now. "I told Nikki that.." Brie lost her focus again looking back to the angry blonde, who was still patiently awaiting a reasonable explanation to why she is in Brie Mode right now. "He he.. He.. I has been a baddd girrrll.." The younger twin laughed as she brought her finger up to cover her lips and bit on it softly.

"Come on, I am taking you back to my motel.. We need to talk.." Danielle grabbed a hold of the older woman's hand and pulled her closer to her. "Where is your stuff at Brianna Monique..?" Brie's eyes widened when she heard her middle name come out of girlfriend's mouth. The slighter older woman scratched her head for a moment before stumbling over to a table where hers and her sister's stuff was and grabbing it. Brie opened her mouth like she wanted to protest her girlfriend but even in her drunken state, she knew that she was in her an earful. "Let's go.." That's when Brie latched onto Summer's arms as they navigated over to where the other Divas were as they were dancing together. "Brie is too drunk so I am taking her back my motel room.. Ride home with Layla or get John to come get you.." She told Nikki, who had Layla grinding up on her now.

"I am not drunk.. I am just in-tox-"Brie went to retort but Summer silenced her by placing her finger over the older woman lips.

"Whateva floats your boat.. I am just gonna dance wit Layla.. Take care of my sisteeer." Normally Nicole would be a bitch but she has had too many drinks for any fucks to be given.

"Okay Summah! See you tomorrow, I want to dance some more." The former member of LayCool announced as she turned around to face Nicole and they continued to dance together.

With that, the blonde Diva dragged Brie out toward the entrance and out toward the parking lot. "Keys Brianna.." Danielle demanded as the Bella Twin just groaned before just handing the entire purse to her girlfriend. The former dance partner of Fandango merely let out an annoyed sigh before opening the purse and digging through it. Luckily for her the keys were at the top of the bag and she pulled them up and pushed the button to unlock the car that and she was too lazy to walk around and figure out where she parked it. Looking over to the right, she saw the lights blink and the car honked once so Danielle wasted no time getting over to the vehicle. Summer however was nice enough to open the door on the passenger side and helped the younger of the twins into the vehicle and buckled her up. Once Brianna was comfy, she shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and got herself inside and situated before shutting the door and starting the car. "What the hell was that in there, Brianna Monique? You fucking promised me no Brie Mode!"

"Shut the fuck up.. you overreacting.. I was just having fun." Danielle could tell if Brianna was starting to sober up or if she was just being a bitch right now.

"What the hell, did you just say to me? And me overreacting? I think I am acting perfectly logical that you broke your promise to me an-" That's when the older woman decided to crank up whatever rap song was on the radio in an attempt to drown out Danielle's bitching which caused Summer to just shut off the engine of the vehicle. "No! We are not doing this again, I am not going to let you ignore what I have to say.."

"Can we just.. talk about dis..in your room?"

"Whatever.." Summer huffed as she started the vehicle backed up and pulled out of the parking lot and into the main road. The car ride back was a silent one because neither of them said a single word to each other only sound was the sound of the music playing loudly. It was the longest twenty minute ride of the blonde's life, mainly because of the random rush of traffic in the middle of the night. Once the Divas arrived the motel, Summer got out of the car and helped her girlfriend out, who was still her angry drunk self.. Locking the car doors, the blonde laced her with the Bella and they walked into the lobby and over toward the elevators. Once inside, the blonde hit the button for the third floor, while on the elevator the former dance partner of Fandango dug through her purse and got the keycard to her room. The pair walked off the elevator down the hall to the right to room 307 and the blonde slid the keycard and the light went green. Brie walked inside past her girlfriend as the younger blonde shook her head before following it behind her. "Okay now, I just want to know why you broke the promise, you promised no more Brie Mode unless you were with me.." Summer stated angrily but this time she didn't yell once she locked the door.

"I can drink if I want too.. Danielle.." Brie slurred as she pointed to herself.

"I didn't say that you couldn't! I am just stating that you become a little bit sluttish when Brie Mode appears.. Do you know it makes me feel to see you kissing up on Danielson? It scares me that you are going to realize that he is the one for you and leave me... Do you know that how much it hurts me to see you dancing on all of those guys and I can't say or do anything about it?" The now enraged and upset Summer Rae questioned her lover, she knew that half of that had nothing to do with tonight's event but it did hurt the taller woman to see her girlfriend and her ex fiance kiss all the time... "You act like you do even love me anymore!" Her voice cracked slightly as her eyes started to get watery.

"And you know how much it hurts me to see you all over any guy on the male roster and fucking Layla of all people! " The drunken Bella snarled equally as upset.

"That was all scripted, Brianna and I never dated Curtis or any one them!" Summer retorted as she grabbed a hold of Brie's wrist and pulled the former Diva's champ closer to her. "I only love you.. and that's why it always hurts me to see you all over everyone else."

"Bullshit! Danielle, you are always were always locking lips with Curtis and dancing all up on him. Don't you lie to me and say that there was no spark between you two! Now you moved on to fucking Lay, who happens to be my friend, those house show kisses are never on the script.. You are into her, just admit it!" Brie screamed louder than before as the Bella pulled her wrist out of her girlfriend's grasp.

"Curtis and I were never a thing, when I thought we had something. It felt awkward and weird, there was no spark. As for Layla, we have nothing going and those kisses were innocent to make the fans happy, nothing more. I think Layla has a thing for me but I am faithful and will only be with you so I push her away. However I can say different for when you go fucking Brie Mode and blackout and make out with and dance against anything with a dick. I fucking love you but it's obvious that you don't feel the same about me anymore! What am I to you?" Her voice cracked again as she started to lose control of her emotions and started sobbing uncontrollably and fell her knees.

"Damn it, you are such a drama queen, Danielle! I only love you or else I wouldn't be putting up with your crap. Just like you put up with me and my uncontrollable Brie Mode.. I really do love you or else, I wouldn't be here right now. Our relationship is a confusing one but without each other, we would go insane." Brianna cooed crouching down and cupping her lover's cheeks and pressing her lips against the blonde's. This kiss was something that Danielle had been craving all night long, now that the argument was over, hopefully.. they can have a peaceful night. The kiss was a shorter one but it was enough to make both women forget that they were arguing momentarily.

"You are also a major drama queen too.. but I love you, I really do more than anything. That's why.." Danielle purred seductively before pulling her girlfriend up and pushing her down her back onto the mattress behind them and climbing on top of her. "I am going to show you." Again she cooed as she moved her hands to grab a hold of the Bella's wrists and pinned her hands over the brunette's head. She gazed back onto in her lover's brown eyes seeing them fill with lust and a shade of red coloring her tanned cheeks.

"Not now.. Dani, please.." Brie begged which caused the blonde to pout.

"Why? I want you now.." She whined.

"Because I want to make I can remember our love making." That earned Brie another kiss, this one was longer more heated, the blonde was addicted to one of the twins, sometimes she can't control herself. The Bella parted her lips and allowed the dancing Diva to explore her mouth as their tongues danced for dominance until they had to part to catch their breath. "I love you.. Cuddle me?" Summer nodded her head before climbing off of the older yet smaller woman and wrapped her arms around Brie's waist and pulled the former champion as close as their bodies possibly could. Brianna reached over and turned off the light before nuzzling back into her girlfriend's body. It was her favorite place to be, a woman's body was so much better than the muscular frame of a man.. Her lips were softer, they understood each other's wants and needs and knew how to satisfy them. "So same time next week babe?" The younger twin remarked making fun of their constant arguing.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe if you behave then you can, but language like that we get you in trouble." The shorter woman spoke sarcastically which caused Summer to roll her eyes but obviously her girlfriend did not see it.

"Speaking of your sister, we really do need to tell her about us so where she will stop trying to get you wasted and with a bunch of men. Right Brianna?" The brunette did not respond as the only sound filling the room now was a light snoring from the smaller woman. Danielle just chuckled in response, it looked like she finally wore herself out. "Figure as much. Goodnight princess.." She cooed moving just enough to kiss her on the cheek. This discussion wasn't over because Nikki's party animal side is really going to fuck up their relationship. This was a normal thing for them, they would argue over the exact same stuff over and over again. However for them, they wouldn't have it any other way because even though they bitch and argue, they cause each other emotional pain..they love each other and that's all that matters to them.

 **Author's Note: Alright so this is definitely a random pairing and one-shot to say the least. So last night, CallMeJoz and I were discussing our story plans and stuff..that's when she said that she had an idea for a request that she had gotten of Nikki/Summer so she told me and I told her to go for it. She finished it this morning and I was surprised about it, I read it and I love it, it really suits the pairings that's for sure. That rose the question out of me, if Nikki and Summer's relationship was like that then what would Brie/Summer's relationship be like. That's when she issued a challenge to me to do a one-shot of this pairing in the same amount of time in which she completed her one-shot.. I started I believe at 9ish and she told me I had until 6AMEST to upload.. and it had to be at least 3K words. You guys know my writing and my chapters and one-shots are pretty long.. So I hope you guys did enjoy the story.. If I get enough people that like this I may possibly continue this..**

 **Alright that being said, if you read mine then you need to go read Joz's Nikki/Summer one-shot called Fucked Up Love.. find here.. s/11298671/1/Fucked-up-Love (casually leaves the link) I encourage you to favorite, follow and review because her stuff is awesome.**

 **If you liked my one-shot as well be sure to follow/favorite and review to tell me what you liked about the story.. and be sure to check out some of my other stuff.. within the next few days, look out for a chapter of Our Little Secret, Breaking Her Spell and a new two shot of my Maisy pairing.. if you haven't read those stories yet, go check them out..**

 **Whoooooooooo, Joz I did it! It's 5AM when I am typing this..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
